Silver Moon Spirit
by Divyanna0716
Summary: Luna Argent isn't your ordinary pure blood. She's been alone her entire life, but when she goes to Hogwarts in her fifth year her world will be thrown upsidedown by four unlikely boys. She will be tossed friendship, enemies, and maybe even love. Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Remus/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Let's start this off easy.

Hello my name is Luna Argent.

Weird name right, well not if your me. Well I'm a witch, my mother is a pure blood, and so is my father.

And that's all the wizarding world really knows about my family, but we have secrets, dark ones. Ones that if people found out we would all be hunted and killed.

My mother used to tell me 'Magic runs in our blood, if you never forsake our birthright it will never forsake you' .

Truth be told I never under stood what the batty old witch meant till I was ten. I was out walking and it was a beautiful night and I felt something inside me, something primal and old and I had a feeling in the back of my mind like something was there waiting, like a pressure, it wasn't enough to hurt but it was there enough for it to keep me wondering what it was.

I had snook out that night, and as I was walking rough the woods behind our mansion the clouds shifted and moonlight hit my face and that's when everything changed.

It was like a switch had been flipped, like everything that used to matter didn't anymore. Things got clearer, literally, I could see things far away, and hear the wind blow the trees together the branches nocking against the side of the house. Crickets chirping got louder and louder till it was like some one scraping their nails against a chalkboard.

That was when the pain started. Such unbearable pain that pulsed through my entire body. Their was someone screaming, a pain filled scream. Only when my mother and father came outside and picked me up had I realized it had been my screams.

I begged them to make the pain stop but it never did, it was overwhelming agony . I screamed until my voice was hoarse and scratchy. It felt like weeks before the pain stopped, it was only afterwards I had been told it was only a day, because twenty four hours isn't a long time, right?

But when it did I thought it was too good to be true. So I didn't move ... not for eight hours , just laying in that exact same spot, shivering and exhausted. I was terrified the pain would come back if I even twitched.

My door had opened and my mothers cold hands nocked me out of my terrified state. She pulled me up from my bed and shoved me in front of a mirror. To say I was horrified was an understatement, I had changed. Not big things, but the small things, the ones that matter.

Like my hair it used to be a light brown and flat, now its a pitch black with silver streaks that sparkle in the light and falls in ringlets down my back . My skin used to be tanned from spending all my days out at the beach with my friends, but now I'm pail, not an unhealthy pail but a sort of light glow surrounded my small figure.

But the most startling change was my eyes. They had been light brown hue, almost honey colored. Now they are grey, a dark storm grey on the outside and a light silver on the inside.

According to my parents this was my inheritance, the magic that runs through my blood, that was it. Every pure blood family has a secret, and this is ours.

We are what the wizarding world calls werewolves. But not the kind who are bitten, those, when they turn on the full moon forget who they are and what makes them, well, them. Their humanity is flipped and their wolf takes over.

But its not the same for us.

You see, we are born with it.

The wolf gene has run through our bloodline for a thousand years. It has mutated, grown stronger, I guess you could say it bonded to us.

On the full moon we don't have to change, it only enhances, well, everything. Our eyesight is better anyways, but closer to the full moon things as simple as a lamp could give us a migraine of all migraines.

But the dark is a different story, we are predators, we hunt for the thrill of hunting, we can see in the dark as well as you could see in the day.

Our hearing is enhanced as well, so if we hunt we can pick up small sounds that will lead us to our pray, like heartbeats, or a small nervous shiver could shake a tree or a leaf and lead me right to you.

Our sense of smell is off the charts, like if I were looking for you all I would have to do is fallow the smell, and I never forget a smell.

And when I go wolf, as I like to call it, my eyes turn from their murky grey to fully silver.

The eyes of a wolf, a predator.

But we don't like the term werewolf because they are mindless beast's who don't want and cast out their wolf never excepting it.

We prefer the term wolf spirits.

When we turn ten its like a sort of puberty, a coming of age for our species, and either you fight to live and your wolf accepts you and bonds with you completely or you fight against the wolf and it kills you painfully and slowly from the inside out.

If you die you die, you were weak and didn't deserve to live and bond with the wolf spirit, but if you live, the wolf becomes who you are, its a part of you as much as you are a part of it, and my parents were right about one thing, if you never forsake your wolf, your wolf will never forsake you.

I hate my family, their righteous a holes, but that's a totally different story.

Anyways there's a reason my name is Luna Argent.

My mother Jacbela Devourex comes from a long line of french wolf spirits, and she was matched ( Basicly her parents said your going to marry him and pop out another pure blood baby wolf who will live long enough to keep our name living) with my father, Anthony Argent, who comes from a long line of Latin wolf spirits.

They couldn't decide on a name but as soon as they saw me after my mother delivered me, they felt my power they decided.

Firstly there are different types of wolf spirits and mine is moon, so my mother chose my first name, Luna, which means 'Moon Spirit' and my father chose 'Argent' which in Latin means 'Silver' so my name translates to Silver Moon Spirit.

My parents have an ironic sense of humor and a bigger sense of self importance. Their your average run of the mill pure bloods, but their arrogance is off the charts, because they survived the coming of age and successfully bonded with their wolves, frankly its a fifty fifty chance of living or dying.

How people can be willing to make a child whos ten go through that type of pain, its , Its horrible, how could you get pregnant knowing that in ten years your child might die.

My parents aren't horrible, like they dont hit me or starve me or anything like that but i almost wish they would, because then even if they hate me they would still feel something for me but what it is is worse their never there for me.

My parents pretend I'm not there.

Like i don't exist, my house elf Jamie is the only one who cares for me, but she dissapeared when I was thirteen.

I'm pretty sure my 'Parents' disposed of her.

After that had no one who would listen to me. My parents never once in their life said that they loved me.

After I had turned ten, weird things started happening around me so my 'friends' deemed me more trouble then i was worth .

So I grew up with no one.

I was home schooled, they had hired a private tutor to come by the house and teach me my lessons, I was the best at potions, defence against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration.

I Could produce a fully figured putronuce in my four year of private tutoring. Its a beautiful silver wolf that stands up to my waist.

I'm also an animagous, I can transform into my werewolf form at will or my silver wolf form.

In my fifth year I was growing tired of my seclusion and I asked my parents to let me go to a wizarding school. They told me they would think about itand a week later I got a letter in the mail addressed , Number 716, Old Crow Lake , kitchen table .

To miss Luna argent You are hearby accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardy .

I showed the note to me parents and they talked about it.

And when I say talked, I meant they screamed and yelled at each other till they were both appeased then they agreed to let me go under the condition of meeting the head master first.

I'm a fifteen year old werewolf and my life is about to get interesting.


	2. Beards, Lakes, and Secrets

**_This is my first harry potter fan fiction that I'm posting . So try to take it easy on me ._**

**_I apologize for any errors in my spelling I'm on my tablet._********_ Anyway, constructive criticism welcome, no flames please, don't like don't read._**

* * *

_Purple, no that looks, well, discusting, hmmmmm, how about_ _brown._

"Ughhhhhhhh" I moaned and threw the two shirts aside.

This is becoming ridiculous ... how hard can it possibly be to pick out a shirt and put it on. "Well obviously very hard" I scuffed to myself as I flopped backward onto my bed.

UsuallyI don't worry about what i wear but today my soon to be headmaster is coming over and I want to dress to impress, well, not like I care what he thinks of me, I just want out of this damn house, I've been cooped up I'm here sense I turned when I was ten.

I got up off my bed and rolled my eyes to myself as I threw the two shirts into my closets and grabbed my leather jacket and threw that on.

I glanced at my self in the mirror to make sure everything was in place properly, grey v neck t shirt, black skinny jeans, converse, leather jacket, and my necklace that's a wolf howeling at a crescent moon, its a pure silver, it represents my wolf spirit. It was given to me by my mother and father after I completed the change when I was ten, I've never taken it off and I never will.

"Everything's fine Luna" I whispered to my reflection then smoothed my hair down and turned and walked out of my room.

I walked down stares to me kitchen and froze seeing my parents at the table having tea with a man with a beard.

All three eyes turned to me at once, I gulpped down my nervousness as I realized this must be the head master of the wizarding school I want to go to.

You have an awesome beard" I said to the man as I walked over them.

My parents eyes flashed dangerously, and I smirked knowing they hated it when I spoke out of my turn.

The man on the other hand had the opposite reaction, as a hearty chuckle filled the air and his deep blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched me .

"Thank you my dear, l've been acquiring it for some time now" he said and his lips twitched up into the smallest of smiles .

My parents glares only got stronger as i walked over to the table.

"I must apologize for my lack of tact at our first introduction" I said in a mocking posh tone.

"My name is Luna Argent "I said and swept a low mocking bow "Tis an honour kind sir" I said with a very serious face as I straightened up.

A small growl came from my left one to low for human ears and i swept a glance over to see the warning look coming from my father, but as I am the person I am I ignore warnings and tread on dangerous grounds because I can .

I looked back over to the man and he smiled at me but had a knowing look in his eyes that confused me but I just shrugged it off as he stood up.

"Miss Argent, would you care to help me outside, I've been sitting for quite a while and my old back can not take it I must stretch my legs" he said and his voice was innocent enough, but he had that same look of mischief in his eyes I often see in mine.

"Of course, we have a lake out back that shows a phenomenal view of the mountains " I said playing along, I held out my elbow and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we"

He looped his arm through the crook of my elbow "We shall" he answered.

With each step we took i had the icy stiff glare of both my parents burning holes in my back.

When we were finally outside I grinned like crazy at the man.

"That was very clever of you, I might suggest a feature in theatre" I commented to him as we walked over to the lake and sat down on one of the benches.

"Thank you my dear, it's an acquired talent" he said with a wink and a small secretive smile In my direction.

We sat in silence for a few minuets before my curiosity got the better of me.

"So what's your name, I know your head master at that school, do you think I can go" "One at a time " he said interrupting my blow up of questions.

My face grew hot "Sorry" I muttered looking away "I don't know how to talk to people, I've been cut away from the outside world since I was ten"

After a moment of silence i glanced at the man and he was looking at me with such empathy and understanding my throat clenched and I looked away quickly and cleared it.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore but you may call me professor, yes I am head master to Hogwarts school of witch craft and _wizardry,_ and as for can you go, I am not sure" he said looking at me, any joking had gone from his face as if it had never been there in the first place .

I looked him square in the eyes as all joking and laughter left me too, "Why"I asked .

He sighed and looked out at the lake with a troubled gaze.

"You know what we are" I said but it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes" was his soft reply.

"I have never hurt anyone "my voice as hard as stone and cold as ice as I glared at him.

"That is not the point my dear" he said slowly as if speaking to child.

Anger washed over me making my eyes flash pure liquid silver.

I bit my tongue and looked away from him and restrained my wolf who was fighting me to come out and rip his throat out for the un-justness of it all.

I squeezed my first together till my wolf stopped fighting me and then sighed .

I looked over to him and he was looking at me knowingly threw his half-moon specticals.

"I can control her professor , she won't come out unless I let her, she wouldn't dare "I said but his face remained neutral.

"There are hundreds of other students I must think of at the moment, you have shown me you can control your other half now, but it is not the full moon, let's say, your O.W.L.S come in and you are stressed out from the work load, all it would take to set you off would be a single misunderstanding" he said eyes watching my face closely.

And for a second i had a flicker of doubt, what if he's right , what if I can't control it, what if I do let go and someone gets hurt because of me, what if I lose control and _kill _someone_ No ,_ I thought to my self _you are in control not your other half, you _.

I looked to Dumbledore with new-found determination.

" I am in control, not my spirit , Its true that I don't control her and I would be a fool the believe I could , but I won't let her anger or lust for blood get the best of me, we can take extra precautions if you want, I can take potions to keep me from getting to my full strength on the week of the full moon, you can lock me up if you think it's for the best but"my voice cracked and I cleared my throat and blinked away my suddenly blurry eyes.

When I was composed I looked back over to Dumbledore.

"Please give me a chance professor"he just stared at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place.

After five minuets of silence I sighed and looked out at the lake.

A fresh breeze blew across making the water ripple in the moonlight.

"You first turn when you turn ten"I said quietly, I felt his gaze shift back to me.

"It's literally twenty-four hours to the dot of pure unimaginable agony, it makes the crucitas curse look like a paper cut, it courses threw your whole body making you wish you would just die and get it over with, when the pain is finally over it feels to good to be true, but when you get up and look in the mirror you find that the person looking back at you, is some one you don't know, I used to be tan, with brown straight hair and honey eyes"I smiled at the memories .

"After the process, if you survive threw it that is, everything you thought you ever knew is different, smells you couldn't smell before are suddenly overwhelming, like you for instance, you smell like books, old books, and ink and a hint of ash from where you used flue powder to get here, and the maple waffles and pumpkin juice you had for breakfast" I smirked "I myself prefer apple juice but to each their own" I shook my head and got back to the story.

"Things you feel are also enhanced , like anger is rage and just getting upset is like a toppling grief , my eyes also had to adjust , I had to stay inside my room with the blinds closed because the sunlight would make my eyes bleed, now I only get a headache, but when I get mad my other half wants me to give in and let go it makes everything numb, you can still feel emotions, but there like a veil is covering them, to stop from taking the easy way out it takes strength and nerve and courage, and I'm losing my humanity because I don't have anything to fight for , I don't have friends to keep me going , and the only family I have has given into their wolves years ago , I need an anchor, something to keep my feet on the ground, because my biggest fear is turning out like my parents"

He was staring at me digesting the information I just gave him.

I let him soak it all up before i got to my point.

"The thing im trying to get at here is, it takes more than you know not to just turn away and let my wolf numb things for me, it takes hope and faith, and how do you expect me to have faith enough to turn her away time and time again when nobody has faith in me, even you Albus Dumbledore only looked at me and saw the worst"i said in a defeated voice and my shoulders sagged.

A soft hand gripped my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"I brought you out here because you confuse me, when I have met others of your species they were like your parents" I nodded at him telling him I understood he meant unfeeling a holes.

"When your parents summoned me to interview their child to be brought to Hogwarts I, to put it quite frankly, expected another one of your parents, but when you came walking down those stares I was surprised, you are so full of life and fight and a good sense of curiosity too" he smiled to himself.

"I brought you out here to see if you could be that one acceptance to your kind, and it turns out you are" he smiled a soft smile at me.

"Sooooooooo, does that mean i can go to Hogwarts or what" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Very well, we will send you letters with what you'll need next to the letter we have already sent you, but we will be taking those precautions on the days leading up to and on the full moon" i nodded vigorously as a grin made its way onto my face.

I squealed then jumped at Dumbledore and gave him a hug .

He chuckled lightly at me and patted me on the back .

"I will go speak with your parents, and now I think for you some sleep" I smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"Thank you Professor " I breathed out .


	3. Chapter 3

**_The story harry potter belongs only to its respective owners, Luna and her ideas are mine, review if you like, constructive criticism welcome no flames please, enjoy._**

**_And ignore the name written on the chapter I started it then changed the chapter completely and I don't know how to change it so, anyway, carry on._**

* * *

Most family's cry when their kids leave to go to school for the first time.

But my family's to good for that so instead im standing in our fireplace with a handful of flue powder and my parents are standing stiffly outside it.

"Goodbye mother, father"i said With a quick nod.

"Goodbye Luna"my mother said in her usual emotionless voice and I sighed not expecting anything else.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Headmasters office"I said clearly and dropped the flu powder then here was a flash of green and the wind whipping around me and I stumbled out of the fire-place face first on the ground.

I moaned and lifted myself up.

I looked down at myself and sniffed at my disheveled appearance, the brushed of my clothes.

The teachers didn't know which house i would be in so today im Wareing my muggle clothes to the sorting than their going to have my robes finished, so till then im in my grey skinny jeans, black tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots.

"Miss Argent"a mans voice said.

"Present" i responded then looked up to see a ghost hovering there.

"The sorting is almost over, im to escort you to the great hall to be placed in a house"he said.

"Lead the way"I said with a flourish of my hands.

He gave a curt nod of his head and led me to a staircase with a giant eagle on it and led me down and through twists and twists of corridors then led me out to a huge hall and stopped me in front of a set of the BIGGEST doors i have ever seen.

"Stay here, i will inform them of your arrivale"he ssid then floated through the doors with out a glance in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at the ghost then sighed in annoyance, im not exactly the most patient person, witch, wolf, thing.

I started tapping my foot than the doors opened out.

A strict looking woman in green dress robes looked at me.

"Are you ready"she asked in a Scottish burr.

"Nope, but by all means lead the way"i smirked at her and she nodded and ushered me into the great hall.

When i walked in all eyes were on me, it was so quiet the tension and curiosity in the air was almost suffocating.

The woman walked forward her shoes making a clicking that echoed around the walls, i followed her with a uncaring expression, making it seem like i didn't have a care in the world , but in truth im so used to being alone with only seeing my parents sometimes that suddenly having all eyes on me as intense, and almost to the point of me being over whelmed. but i pushed the feelings aside as she led me up stairs where a stool was sitting with and old hat on it.

I watched her curiously as she took the hat off the stool then gestured for me to sit in it.

My eyebrows raised to the top of my head but i sat down anyways.

I could feel all the eyes of everybody in the hall peering at me as the woman placed the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well"an old voice echoed around the halls.

The hat i realised after a brief second of confusion.

"Curious and curiouser"i said as i looked at the brim of the hat that rests on my head.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm"the hat let out a hum of approval.

"Your a hard worker, yes, your very dedicated to your work,and very clever, but you don't have enough patience to be in ravenclaw, hmmmmmmmmmm, you're not hufflepuff material at all, no, no"the hat said and everyone was watching me intensely hanging on to the hats every word , because that only leaves two houses left.

"Your a pure blood, you are cunning and vengeful, yes, yes, you would fit rather nicely in slytherin"the hat mused.

"But your brave, and have morals, and curiosity, you stand up for what you believe in, worthy traits of a Gryfindor, but would your family approve of that house"? The hat asked slyly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I frankly don't care where you put me"i sassed the hat.

"Hmmmmmm, are you sure you don't know where you want to be put"he draweled out.

"No"i deadpanned "I thought you are supposed to know what you were doing"i said challengingly"Your in my head _you _figure it out"

"Ahah, your defining quality"it chuckeled at me.

"A blatant disrespect for authority is a defining quality"i asked dryly and raised me eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Quite right, you have much potential..."For the few seconds i sat there felt like an eternity then finally i felt the hat come to a decision.

"GRYFINDOR"the hat shouted and the table to the far right cheered and clapped, and the woman lifted the hat off my head and gave me a small smile as i made my way down to the table.

There were empty spaces between what i assumed were other fifth years, so i sat down.

A girl to my right with the reddest hair i have ever seen smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, I'm Lily, Lily Evans, welcome to Gryfindor"She said.

I smirked a cat who ate the canary grin full of mischief at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily Lily Evans" i held my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Luna Argent"She shook my hand then turned to the other people sitting there watching our short exchange with interest.

"This is Marlene Mckinnon"she pointed to a girl with ebony hair and dark brown eyes who smiled and gave me a small wave, i grinned back.

"Alice Prewett"soon to be longbottom"marlene cut lily off with a sly smirk in alices direction, who turned a bright red color from her neck to the tip of her ears.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends, as i chuckled at Alice, She has a brown pixie cut, Shes short, I could tell from her small frame, she sits a head bellow Marlene

"As i was saying"lily continued"Your going to be sharing a dorm with us, so don't hesitate to come to us with and questions, that and im a prefect". I smiled my thanks at lily and the girls then the table filled with food.

My jaw dropped at the sheer size of all the plates, and how stacked they are.

A soft chuckle knocked me out of my shock induced state.

I turned to see Alice with a small smile on her face.

" . .food"i gasped out.

They all laughed at me as i greedily went straight for the chicken.

* * *

I groaned as i sat in the Gryfindor common room with the girls on the couch in front of me.

"I told you not to eat so much"Lily scolded me.

I opened my eyes to see each of them smiling at me with matching looks that read 'we told you so'.

I pouted at them"But i was hungry"i whined like a two-year old.

Marlene laughed as lily eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead.

"Three plates, full, then an entire apple pie"she said with disbelief in her voice.

I crossed my arms and sulked "I was very hungry"

Alice giggled, and lily snorted.

"I'm going to go to bed, It's the start of the year and James always starts quditch practice at the crack of dawn"Marlene said with a groan.

"Night"all the girls chorused to her and i gave her a small wave as she trudged up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Me Alice and Lily all stayed up till three just talking and getting to know each other.

"So she had to run up the stairs in only her towel "Lily said telling a hilarious story of a prank they did on Marlene in second year. We laughed till our sides hurt and tears were running down our faces.

Then we sighed and settled into a comfortable silence.

"So McGonagall said you are a transfer studint"Lily brough up.

"Yeah" i nodded at he telling her to go on.

"Why did you transfer, and where from"i could hear the burning curiosity in her voice, she didnt even try to hide it.

"I used to be homeschooled, my parents highered a private tutor to teach me everything i needed to know, but i got tired of, well, everything, so i asked to go to a wizarding school, and not two days later i gotten a letter from Dumbledor with a list of supplies i would need, he came over talked to me and here i am"i said with an easy grin.

"The hat said you're a pure blood"Lily said curiously with a slightly guarded expression"How do you feel about muggle borns"

I rolled my eyes.

"To put it oh so elegantly"i started and watch lily and Alice tense up a bit.

"I honestly couldn't care less about anybody's blood status, or your last name or how much money someone has, frankly i only care about the personality of the person"i said with a shrug.

"That's good because things were about to become very awkward"Alice said and i laughed at the slightly relieved expression on their faces.

We were laughing and didn't hear the portrait hole swing open.

"Hello my lily flower"a male voice said from us.

Lily and Alice froze, and i watched as lily's face turned red, almost as red as her hair.

"Oh dear" Alice muttered.

"I am not your anything, and Do Not Call Me Lily Flower"She hissed out between her teeth.

I turned to see who it was who uad gotten the sweet calm girl i had just met, turned into a volcaino.

I saw four boys, a small mouse looking one, an arosticratic looking one with grey eyes, who was obvously a black, i had jet more then my fair share of purebloods and know when to spot one of any family, the boy who had spoken has black hair that sticks up in every direction, and blue eyes, and one on the left has watm honey eyes almost golden and light brown hair, with a few scars scattered around.

I looked back at first one.

He opened his mouth to say somthing, "Have you ever heard of a brush"i cut him off.

All eyes turned to me, and i smirked at him.

"So your the transfer student, Luna was it"He asked curiusly.

"Yup"i said and nodded"And who would you be"

"Im James potter"he smirked at me.

"And your clique"I raised an eyebrow, and the entire room went silent to watch our exchange.

"This is peter petigrew"he pointed to the small mouse looking boy, who looked more then uncomfortable in being in the spot light.

I smiled a small smile at him, and his face turned red. I raised my eyebrows then turned to the others.

"I'm Remus Lupin"the one with the scars said.

I looked into his eyes.

Werewolf, my instincts screamed at me.

Dumbledore has some explaining to do to me, he lied.

I regained my composure and grinned at him and gave a small wave, which he returned lookin slightly amused.

"And im Sirius Black"Sirius said confirming my suspicions.

"Pleasure to meet you boys"i smirked at them.

James opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a red head bolting up off the coutch we were sitting on.

"Well now that youve met time for bed night"she said in a rush, grabbed mine and alice's arms and pulled us up stairs.

The door closed with a thunk.

Lilys face was still a deep red.

She looked like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off.

I opened my mouth to ask her if she was okay but alice caught my eye and shook her head violently at me silently telling me to just let her cool off.

I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion then just shook my head and walked over to my bag and grabbed my night shirt and pants.

I scaned the room till i saw a door in the corner that was obviously the bathroom walked over to it got changed and walked out .

"Your beds over here next to mine"Alice said to me as i walked back into the room.

"Thanks"i threw her a quick grin, and got into the bed.

"Your welecome"she answered kindly"And dont mind lily, its just her and james dont get along"

"Im not worried about it, every body has their moments"I said with a shrug as i snuggled beneth my blankets.

"Night"i said to alice threw a yawn and closed my eyes and was out like a light.

_**There...tis written...anyway sorry for the late update...read review,whateves.**_

_**And thanks for reading :)**_

_**Also heads up i update late... i apoligize...for the lateness and bad grammer...anyway...bye...**_


End file.
